


Movie Night

by kiraswolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hermione obviously crashes it, The boys all live together, and are planning a bro's movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraswolf/pseuds/kiraswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione start making out.  Theo and Blaise think that's definitely scarier than the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of bad tbh but I'm still hoping someone out there likes it

“What the bloody fuck? When did your abs get _that_ nice?” Theo asks in a high-pitched voice.

Blaise glances over his shoulder to look at Draco.

“I've seen better.”

Draco snorts, “Really? On who?”

“Me, obviously.”

Blaise slips off his t-shirt and shows off his body all while having a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Okay woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah—”

Draco and Blaise look at each other in amusement.

“You done mate?”

Theo holds up a finger, “—woah. Okay, now I'm done.”

“Good.” Blaise says as he slides his shirt back on.

“When did you guys get _that_ ripped? It's like I'm living with two bloody Cristiano Ronaldos.” Theo shakes his head.

“It could be because we go to the gym every day.” Draco shrugs, “Just a guess though.”

It's Blaise's turn to snort.

“I'm pretty in shape myself actually, for your information.” Theo says.

“Never said you weren't.” Draco replies.

“We _know,_ you take your shirt off like three times a day.” Blaise tells Theo.

“Me?” Theo looks mildly offended. “What about Draco?”

“What about me?”

“You know what? Your abs aren't even that nice. They're barely even there.” Theo nods matter-of-factly.

“Well Hermione seems satisfied with them, so who's the real winner here?” Draco smiles mockingly.

Blaise lets out a laugh, Theo sticks his tongue out at them and Draco blows him a kiss.

“So what movie are we watching?” Theo asks.

Blaise answers with “Horror movie” at the same time that Draco says “Action, no?”

Blaise and Draco stare each other down as Theo tries not to burst out laughing.

“We are _not_ watching a horror movie. You have like no reaction while watching them, it makes me worry about you.” Draco claims.

“Actually sometimes he laughs.” Theo points out.

Blaise grins at Theo.

“Exactly! Thanks for proving my point. I mean, _sadist_ much?” Draco argues.

Blaise rolls his eyes, _“Dramatic_ much? Horror movies aren't even scary, they're stupid.”

Draco and Theo make eye contact because _hell yes we're going to pull a prank on Blaise and use his own words against him._

“You guys know I asked what movie, right? Not what kind.” Theo informs them.

“It's not like The Human Centipede—”

Draco cringes, “Oh god, just stop right there.”

Theo pretends to gag. “I feel like puking just at the thought of that movie.”

“You didn't let me finish my sentence.” Blaise retorts, “I meant it's not like we're watching The Human Centipede. I meant a movie like Friday the 13th.”

”Or maybe the Fast and Furious movies.” Draco counter-argues.

The doorbell rings and Theo jumps at the opportunity to leave the room.

“I'll leave you guys to decide.”

“Be careful Theodore, it's late. It might be Jason coming to get you.” Blaise shouts.

Draco mimics the Friday the 13th theme song.

“Piss off Blaise.” Theo shouts back as he walks to the door and opens it.

It's Hermione.

“Hermione?” Theo furrows his eyebrows.

“Hey Theo.” She smiles at him.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh—my boyfriend kind of lives here. Unless there's a breakup I don't know about.” Hermione jokes.

Theo just stares at her.

“There isn't.” Hermione left eye twitches slightly, ”Right?”

She _might_ be panicking.

“Theo did you die?” Blaise yells.

“No. Jason decided he'd come by and kills us another time.” Theo retorts.

Blaise comes up behind Theo.

“Hey Blaise.”

“Hermione?” Blaise raises an eyebrow.

“Am I not supposed to be here or?” Hermione trails off.

“No.” Blaise and Theo say in unison.

“Well that makes me feel so much better, thank you.” Hermione mutters.

“What are you doing _here,_ dressed like _that?”_ Blaise asks.

She was wearing a tight dress and _yes_ it was quite revealing, but who could blame her? She wanted to look nice for her boyfriend.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?”

“Something's happening—I feel like I should say no.” Theo says slowly.

“Well if you think so.” Hermione smiles sweetly and then pushes past them and walks into the living room.

“Draco.” Blaise calls out.

“What?” Draco replies.

“Someone's here to see you.” Blaise shouts through clenched teeth.

“I'm not paying for the pizza, piss off. It's Theo's turn.”

“I'm not the pizza delivery guy.” Hermione yells.

Draco appears in the doorway and bites his lip in order to stop himself from laughing when he sees Theo and Blaise's ‘what the fuck’ faces.  
“Shit I forgot to tell her.”

Blaise, Theo and Hermione all react at the same time.

“Clearly.”

“Really? I didn't notice.”

“Forgot to tell me what?”

He forgets to answer because _damn,_ Hermione looks great.

Hermione isn't sure if Draco actually answers her question because for a moment, she's too focused on the fact that he's shirtless.

“Listen, it's bro's night and since you're not a bro, you're not welcomed here tonight.” Blaise remarks.

“Subtle.” Theo says under his breath.

“Shut up.”

Hermione snaps out of it.

“I'm not _welcomed_ here?” Hermione repeats.

Draco sighs, “It's bro's night. We're having a movie marathon.”

“I love movie marathons.” Hermione grins.

”It's Friday the 13th.”

“Even better.”

Blaise glares at the back of her head and Theo wants to crack up. Hermione knew exactly what she was doing.

“Hermione.” Draco motions her over with his head.

She follows him into the hallway.

“Look—it's bro's night. We promised each other that we wouldn't invite our girlfriends over. I'm a Malfoy, I have to keep my promises.” Draco says.

“How noble of you.” Hermione comments as she pretends to fix her dress. She's actually pulling it down slyly in order to show more cleavage.

Draco doesn't notice at first. “So you understand?”

“I do.” She moves her hair out of the way.

Draco notices.

“But it's _just_ a movie marathon. Why can't I watch it with you guys?”

“Why would you _want_ to?” Draco jokes. “Blaise and Theo are horrible when it comes to watching movies.”

“Pansy told me, but—” Hermione pouts, “I put on this dress and got ready just for _you._ Are you really going to send me home?”

She traces his bare skin with her fingers faintly. He gets goosebumps.

“You're right.”

_Got him._

“Wouldn't be very courteous of me, would it?” Draco says comically.

Hermione shakes her head and follows him back into the living room. She makes sure he doesn't see her smirk.

“So?” Blaise asks.

“So go pop in the movie and Theo can go fire up the popcorn. Everyone's happy.” Draco gives him a wide grin.

“How predictable.” Blaise states flatly.

Theo shakes his head disappointedly at Draco but in reality wants to high-five Hermione for her cunningness.

 

* * *

 

Hermione and Draco settled on the couch, while Blaise and Theo laid on the ground.

Throughout the whole movie Draco, Blaise and Theo insist on making their stupid and snobbish comments about how stupid the characters are and what they should've done instead.

Hermione laughs and is really enjoying it and is glad she stayed. Theo and Blaise are too even though they won't admit it.

“I swear to god, don't get any ideas you two.” Blaise tells Hermione and Draco as a sex scene comes on.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Shut up you tosser, we aren't even doing anything.”

But really he has to look away from the television because the person he loves having sex with is pressed against him and it's _too much_ for himat that moment.

He accidentally makes eye contact with Hermione and she's has the _nerve_ to nip at his ear.

He pops a very unwanted boner because Theo and Blaise are _right there_ and it's awkward, but Hermione smirks because this is what she wanted all along.

She sees Draco's face turning bright red as she rests one of her hands on his inner thigh.

Theo and Blaise are oblivious to what is happening behind them as they continue making side remarks about the movie and Draco really wants to yell at them to _shut the fuck up and leave_ because he can't take it anymore.

“Fuck it.” He whispers and smashed his mouth against Hermione's.

They waste no time as Draco lays her down underneath him and she pulls him down against her with her legs and _god, it's so much better because Draco's already shirtless._

Blaise and Theo both turn around at the noise and see that Draco and Hermione are at each other's throats.

“Guys what the fuck?” Theo screams as Blaise screams “I thought we went over this?”

Hermione and Draco don't even acknowledge them.

“Stop you fucking wanker!” Theo throws his pillow at the couple.

Draco and Hermione don't seem to mind in the slightest.

“How can you even breathe?” Blaise yells as he cringes.

Draco moves on to leave a hickey on Hermione's neck and that's when she moans and Blaise starts to think he might actually have nightmares.

“Get the fuck out! Go to your room!”

“Take off your pants.” Hermione breathes.

“You wouldn't!” Theo shrieks.

But Draco actually starts to slip off his sweats as if there's no one else in the room.

“I fucking hate you guys so much.” Blaise exclaims.

“Blaise oh my god, he's actually taking off his sweats!” Theo squeals.

He and Blaise shoot up from the ground and start to sprint out of the living room, but get stuck in the doorway.

They start pushing each other and arguing loudly.

“Let me go first!” Theo pleads.

“Piss off, I'm not trying to see Draco's dick!”

“Take one for the team, you've been friends with him longer!” Theo gives him a strong shove.

“Oh yeah, that's _such_ a strong argument!” Blaise laughs sarcastically. “Bitch move!”

They just keep on shoving and somewhere in between all the loud arguing, they hear Draco say, “Oh my god you're not wearing a bra. How did I not notice before?”

Theo and Blaise stop fighting and stare at each other in pure horror.

Theo gives him a quick nod and pushes Blaise into the hallway and they run into his room.

As Theo closes the door, Hermione let's out a really really loud moan, _maybe_ on purpose.

“FUCK OFF!” Theo and Blaise yell and pound on the wall.

Hermione and Draco can't stop themselves from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> also when Blaise tells Hermione "what are you doing here, dressed like that?" he didn't mean it in a mean way, just want to clear that up because I know it might come off that way.


End file.
